Pilot Study for the Evaluation of Finasteride in the Treatment of Chronic Central Serous Chorioretinopathy Central serous chorioretinopathy (CSCR) is a disease of the retina that is caused by an accumulation of fluid under the retina. It affects the macula, the central part of the retina needed for sharp, clear vision and activities such as reading, sewing, and driving. In many cases, CSCR resolves on its own and does not require treatment. In some patients, however, the disease does not resolve or recurs, which is called chronic CSCR. - Chronic CSCR may be caused in part by hormones called androgens. Finasteride is a drug that can block the effects of androgens. Objectives: - To evaluate whether finasteride is safe to give to people with chronic CSCR. - To evaluate whether finasteride can help preserve vision in patients with chronic CSCR. - To determine whether future trials with finasteride are needed in patients with chronic CSCR.